He's a Vampire and He's All Mine
by DemolishAllTheSpoons
Summary: Charlotte Williams is 17 and is doing a huge holiday around parts of Europe and then meets Alec Volturi. Will her life ever be the same? Will she fall for him like he fell for her?
1. Trapped

_**Hey. This is my Alec Volturi love story. I hope you enjoy it. I would really appreciate it if you reviewed it. I can take criticism, as long as you tell me what it is I need to better. Thank you and here you go!**_

My name is Charlotte Williams, 17 years old. I come from London, England and so does my other family members. I'm on my big OE before I go to University. So far I have been to Germany, France, Spain and now I'm in Italy and I will be for a few weeks. I actually wasn't that bothered to come here but my older sister, Lisa has managed to drag me out here. She has been living here for a few years and she has a tan that makes her look like a tomato, but a natural tomato. I picked up my map of the museum that I'm spending my day touring. Lisa however is trying to convince me not to go. She may be older than me but I'm only here for a few weeks. I wanna get the best out of my trip.

"Don't go there!" She stormed after me.

I rolled my eyes at her as I picked up my VERY expensive camera off the table and headed for the door.

"Why don't you take a chill pill?" I asked.

I turned the handle of the door but before I could pull it open Lisa slammed it shut.

"I've heard bad things about that museum, I watch people go in there. But they don't come out!"

I pulled her hand away from the door and opened it. The Italian hotness made me regret putting my skinny jeans on, no backing out now though.

"Lisa! For gods sakes sit on the bloody couch and read a book. I'll be back later."

I stormed out of the house. Having an older sister isn't fun. Telling you what to do 24/7, but I know she means well. We love each other in a sisterly way. I started down the road and down to the bus stop. I envied the girls I walked past who wore thin material clothes and had tanned skin. I wish I had the confidence to walk around the city with hardly anything on. But that's just how they are in countries like this. Where as in England, even in summer it's always cold.

"Wow." I gasped.

I had just gotten off the bus and I followed the other foreign tourists who were holding the same tour guide as me. Now in front of us loomed a fountain. My fore head was damp with sweat and the cold fountain water looked so tempting. I looked up to the sky and saw the clock tower. I walked towards it and the double doors below it opened to reveal 2 tour guides.

"Welcome to the Volturi. Through these doors you will be taken to pay then you will be split up and some of you will go with Jane around one part of the museum and the rest of you will come with me!"

Something about this woman didn't seem right. Not at all. He accent was clearly Italian, it sounded like she had lived here all of her life but she was pale and her skin seemed to be shining and same with the other woman, Jane, although she never spoke, she just nodded her head and smiled at us. We all followed the woman who hadn't told us her name into the tower, the other woman trailed behind, she shut the doors like they were light as feathers, like she was a body builder. I don't know whether to be scared or impressed.

I took a picture of the marble statue before noticing the other tour guide group coming around the corner. Jane in front, she looked almost menacing like she was going to kill anything any minute. Then with a nod of Heidi's head a pair of doors opened. Being short and at the back I couldn't see what everyone was oohing and ahhing about. I got my camera at the ready.

"We don't allow photography in this room." Jane spat.

I was frightened by her tone. She wasn't qualified to be a tour guide. Her whole demeanour was too...scary. I apologised and turned it off and it hung around my neck. Jane walked in first all of us trailing behind her. I looked up to the ceiling as I entered. It was so high and it looked brand new, like this museum wasn't as old as it was meant to be. My trainers looked so old and dirty compared to the marble white floor beneath me. I've never felt so out of place my whole life.

"Welcome to the Volturi!" I velvet voice said.

It held so much dominance that not one of the tourist's spoke another word or even made a noise. I flinched as I heard the bang of the doors that closed behind us. I suddenly felt nervous. I went up on my tip toes and tried to look over a man's shoulder but he was too tall.

He turned around sensing I was there. "Can't ya see love?" He smiled.

I shook my head and he let me in front of him. I was in front of everyone else. As soon I was in that position I felt so venerable. I didn't want to there I wanted be out of here. I covered my mouth when one of the men, the one that was standing looked me over, this pale and aristocrat face gave him that look of dominance. The face was accompanied by long black hair. He had red eyes. It mustn't be real. It can't be. The 2 other men that sat on either side of him all had the identical eyes. It must be for show surely? The man nodded, to know one in particular but I knew it must of meant something because all the workers including Heidi and Jane smirked and started to advance on us.

I closed my eyes tight, scared. I gasped as multiple screams filled my ears. I opened my eyes, regretting it instantly. Bodies. Bodies covered the floor, blood was everywhere. I screamed and caught the attention of a boy. His eyes were black as night. He gave a once over before walking towards me. He looked around my age. Blood dripped from his chin and I backed up. I heard a growl to my left and a large man grabbed me by my neck and threw me into a wall. Black spots clouded my vision. My whole body shook with the amount of force my body hit the wall. My head throbbed and my camera was broken. He walked towards me blood all over him. I gathered every ounce of strength I had in my body and kicked him in the chest. I felt so pathetic when he didn't even flinch or cower away.

I screamed as he grabbed my ankle and twisted it inwards. I could literally feel the ligaments tearing and I screamed. Then something cracked and I yelped out on last time. Satisfied he dropped my leg, I winced as sharp pain spread up my leg. I had no strength to snatch my arm away when he picked it up and raised it to his bloody lips. With my other leg I tried to push him away by kicking on his chest. He growled and with his other hand he dug his nails into my thigh. I screamed, it was cut short as he was thrown off me. I clutched my thigh. Blood soaked my jeans and made them stick to me. I looked to see the man that was attacking me and the boy who had been advancing towards me a few minutes ago.

"Don't touch her."

The boy had the man up against the wall. The man was so much bigger than the boy but he still had him up against the wall. I was too mesmerised by his heroic act that I didn't even notice the dead bodies of the tourists being pushed out of the room.

The black haired man walked over to the boy and made him release "Alec. What seems to be the pro-"

He stopped short when his hand fell on his shoulder. His eyes flickered down to me. He tilted his head like he was amused by my current state. Then the man walked over to me. It was while I was looking at how he walked with so much poise and elegance did I noticed the blood splattered floor. Why was I alive? He looked into my eyes, curiosity written in them. I winced as he took my wrist. I hadn't realised until now that is fractured.

"La Tua Cantante…" He whispered.

It was Italian. I don't know the language that well. I only know basics and this wasn't. He turned back to the boy who was Alec and he nodded. I clutched my wrist as soon as he released me. He walked back to the middle of the room.

"The girl's name is Charlotte. She is not too harmed or messed with why she is here. She belongs to Alec, now."

I tried to speak, to argue. I wasn't staying here! No way! I don't belong to anyone. I belong to myself!

"But she is human Aro." A blonde man said on the left chair.

The leader, Aro turned. "In time, Caius she will be one of us. She doesn't even know what we are yet!"

He turned around back to me. "Jane, Alec. Take her up to a room of your choice. She is staying."

Jane stormed towards me not a look of happiness in her eyes. She was cold hearted. It showed.

"Stand." She ordered.

Aro laughed. "Felix broke her ankle, she cannot walk."

She crossed her arms. Alec's eyes turned to Jane and he bent down and put his arms underneath my legs.

"Put your arm around my neck." He whispered.

I looked into his eyes and unlike Felix's, Jane's or Aro's they weren't sinister. Hesitantly, I put my arms around him and picked me up. He picked me up with no bother. I winced as the cut on my thigh started to throb. I looked up to Alec's face and I saw his fore head crease and then I felt like my legs had fallen off. I couldn't feel them at all. They felt swollen and like they were full of air. I felt every one's eyes on us as we exited the hall. Jane opened the doors and let us pass. I heard them close behind us. Not a word was spoken between the 3 of us as we walked down corridors and up stairs. The boy Alec seemed like the only nice boy here. I also noticed that our tour guide Heidi didn't show us this part of the museum. The place was a lot less cold and elegant looking, now it just looked like a huge mansion. Jane led us to a dead end but at the end of the corridor was a door.

"This is your room." Jane said in a bored tone.

Alec carried me in. My mouth opened in a small gasp. Wasn't there any part of this place that wasn't at all lovely and brilliant? Dust filled the air and nearly choked me. Jane seamed to pull a face at the dust floating and she was suddenly by a window wafting out the dust. I was mesmerised by her fast movements. She looked like she was hardly moving but it was obvious she was if you looked closely. How did she get to the window so fast? Alec placed me on the satin covered bed. I saw the disturbed layers of dust float off the bed.

"I'll get a servant up here in the morning." Alec spoke.

His voice was melodic and his whole being was hypnotising. He stared at me as though I was his world. I stared at him in curiosity. Jane broke our little moment as she came over to stand by Alec.

"How's your ankle?" She asked.

Alec turned to her and sent her a glance I didn't understand. She is just trying to be nice, right? But ever since Alec picked me up I couldn't feel my legs, nor my ankle, I still couldn't feel them now.

"Numb" I mumbled.

Jane's eyes flickered from me to Alec. He just stared down as me. "I'll leave." Jane said.

I blinked and she wasn't there. Alec sensed my confusion and sat down at the foot of the bed. I didn't know whether to shoo him away or to let him sit there, I mean he hasn't posed to be a threat to me so I shouldn't be scared of him.

"Jane is my sister. She'll come around, down worry." He smiled.

"I'll ring for a doctor. I'll be back.

He left me for a good 10 minutes to think. Why was I here? How am I alive? What does La Tua Cantante mean? And WHAT are these people?


	2. Some Truth

Hiyer.  
>Thank you a lot for your reviews. I know I've only got like 4, for this story but still I'm new to this website and It means a lot to me. In this chapter I actually switch from 1st person to 3rd person because I think I write better like that, but if you prefer 1st person , let me know PLEASE! :D<p>

* * *

><p>After the Doctor came, he bandaged my ankle and stated the obvious, that is was broken. Did he think I was stupid? The horrible thing is that he spoke full Italian and only some of the stuff he said was repeated by Alec. I kept demanding to know what he was saying because I'm a paranoid girl. The doctor put some kind of disinfection on my thigh and it stuck like hell. But then my legs were under some kind of numbing again. I was starting to worry about that. He left and Alec never left my side. It was comforting but also weird. I don't know him and yet he looks at me like I'm his world. It makes no sense. Maybe it's an Italian thing?<p>

"Why am I still alive?"

I was still troubled as to what these people were. They must be murdering kidnappers. I mean vampires did cross my mind but then why am I still alive? Vampires are blood drinking murderers who sleep in coffins and burn in the sunlight and Jane and Heidi did not burn while introducing themselves to us. Alec's eyes flickered towards me but then back to the blazing fire place. He never answered.

"Why didn't you let 'Felix' kill me?"

Alec walked towards me. "You'll find out when the time is right."

A long time ago the numbing in my legs had stopped. I could feel the pain but not enough to make me cry or whimper. My jeans had been tossed out the window which made me angry. I love those jeans all they needed was a wash and a few stitches then they'd be fine. Now I have nothing to wear on my bottom half of my body. I had the smooth red quilt cover over my legs while I sat up and watched for any sign of a threat to me. Or my life. He opened his mouth as if to say something then sighed and walked over to the window. It was dark already. Lisa must be having a fit. How long had I been gone? There was no clock in here and I felt seriously trapped. I can't walk and these people are murderers.

"You should get some sleep."

Does he seriously expect me to sleep? I raised my eye brows. Alec was slightly weird. Though he was amazingly gorgeous, brown hair, lovely lips. Oh damn, I did not just say lovely lips. But his eyes were sinister. If it weren't for that, how he talked and dressed and his pale complexion he may actually look relatively normal. Human.

Ignoring the question I said. "What time is it?"

He had his hands on the window sill looking out into the night. "Around 10 o clock." He mumbled.

What made me confused was that he didn't even look at a clock or anything to indicate any time. The more I knew of this boy the more I just wanted to get out of here.

I swallowed my fear. "How long have I been here?" I croaked.

He looked troubled, I could tell he was gritting his teeth. It made me even more petrified what would he do to me? Was he angry?

Alec was looking at his hands when he spoke. "About 8 hours."

No. Oh god. I couldn't help but squirm in the bed. I whimpered as it felt like knives jabbing my whole leg as I tried to move. Alec watched me by the window fascinated. It gave me some form of hope and also sadness. I wanted to escape, why wasn't he stopping me? I pulled the covers off my bare legs, I flushed, not remembering that the only things I wore was my shirt and my underwear. It didn't stop me. I would hopefully get the attention from passers by outside when I escaped. If I will escape. I tried to place my feet on the ground softly and run- well hobble as fast as I could, it would hurt but I just need to get out of here. My mouth parted in a groan as I hobbled to the door. No matter what foot I leaned on it still hurt and finally my hand came in contact in the door knob.

I smiled as my legs were suddenly under a numbing spell again giving me no feeling. I panicked as the numbness crept up past my hips and into my belly. The numbness came over my arms then my hands so I couldn't turn the handle. My fingers slipped off it. I tried moving my body, to stop myself from falling to a heap on the floor but it just felt like my body wasn't there, like the only thing I was, was a head. I closed my eyes tight. I never felt the hard ground I just looked up to dark black eyes. I looked down and saw his arm was underneath my legs and his other arm was underneath my back.

"That was stupid." He muttered.

He picked me up and moved me back on the bed. My body returned to normal and my legs were throbbing. I mentally apologised my kegs for putting the through that pain. I did a double take on Alec's face. His eyes were black, not red that I had come to expect, for... what was it? 8 hours? He turned to my questioning gaze before turning his back to me. Then in a flash he was by the door.

He turned the knob and opened it but before he shut it behind him he said. "Get some sleep."

* * *

><p>Alec wiped his chin with the back of his hand. He through the dead body down on the ground. By the accent of his victim he could tell he was in France. Giving one final look at the dead body he took out his lighter and set it off. The fire danced in his eyes. If anyone would of seen him, it may just be the last thing they ever do. Alec was in hunting mode. There was no mercy for people who crossed his path. Normally while watching the victim burn he was smirk and think of how much he enjoyed the kill but his mind drifted off to this girl, the human girl whose life was in immediate danger. Alec felt guilty at leaving her alone, in a palace full of vampires. He had been selfish, he needed to hunt and he had to leave her and go millions of miles away to do so.<p>

Charlotte Williams had the blood that sent Alec mad with rage. Alec had never thought of himself to be a traitor like the Cullens. He had no desires to be with a human. He hadn't even tried to seduce human women for their blood. To him even thinking of a human in that way made him sick. To him humans were pawns and weak. Alec turned away from the fire. He felt the wind change, he looked up to the sky and saw it was brightening with the new day. He saw the way Charlotte looked at him, she was scared. Alec felt horrible, she would never like him. She would never accept the fact that he was a vampire. He sprinted back to Italy, back to his home. He knew Aro would want to discuss things. Another thing he enjoyed was the feeling of running, the ground seemed non-existent as he sprinted. He arrived at the Volturi with no bother. No sighting.

He walked past the empty reception desk and up the lift. The light of the newly formed sunlight was streaming through the old windows. The sun made his skin tickle as he past them to the hall. It wasn't surprising to hear his leader's voices from down the hall. He took a deep breath before pushing the doors open. Caius closed his mouth in mid-sentence and Aro turned to the disturbance.

"Alec my boy! Just the boy we all wanted to see." Aro smiled.

Alec ignored his sisters harsh stare from where she stood by Caius's throne.

"How is the girl doing?" Aro smiled.

To humans Aro's whole being would've seemed gentle and slightly sinister but to vampires around the world knew that he nothing but business and sinister doings, he killed his own mate, that says it all.

"Petrified but she doesn't know of our race." Alec said strongly.

Caius scoffed. "And why is that?"

"She is already scared. She may need time to adjust before she is told everything." Aro answered.

"But she is human and of course Alec if you want her to remain here with you. She will have to be changed."

Alec's thoughts drifted to her again. How she was so weak but still so strong. So strong she thought she could actually escape. In a way Alec was scared that if he was to change her she would lose that fire that made her different than other humans.

"I-I don't want to change her." His quivering voice made Jane raise her eye brows.

The doors opened but Alec's glare was fixed on Caius, he knew what he was going to say.

"She will be killed." Caius threatened his voice strong and loud.

Jane moved swiftly to Aro and placed her hand on his arm. She fed him thoughts of distaste towards Charlotte. Jane as well had a thing about disliking humans. Even when she was assigned to show them around the castle did she curse everything on planet earth.

* * *

><p>(I'm actually going to start writing the whole story in 3rd person now, I think I write better like that)<p>

Charlotte was up in her bedroom waking up. The bright light from the sun shone on her face making it difficult to stay asleep. She opened her eyes, she hoped for a fleeting moment that everything she had witnessed the previous day was a dream and she was in her sister's house, but no she was still in the satin bed she had fallen asleep in. Caius's wife sat on a chair at the foot of the bed watching her. Athenadora was her name and Charlotte hadn't noticed her sitting there so Athenadora spoke.

"Your awake."

Charlotte sat up quickly. It wasn't Alec's voice but a woman's. Shooting pain spread up from her leg and she instantly regretted the sudden movement.

Looking up to the woman she asked. "W-who are you?"

She smiled, it was both reassuring and evil. "Athenadora. You are Charlotte. Alec's new toy."

Alec's new toy? What was that supposed to mean? Charlotte's mind swarmed with confusion. Charlotte wanted to reply with an attitude but the air this woman had told her not to. Athenadora smirked at the girl's reaction to her and stood up her red dress stuck to her like another layer of skin.

"I'm taking you to the throne room. Meeting."

She walked over to the large wooden wardrobe. Charlotte had never noticed it before. Athenadora opened it and Charlotte was surprised to see clothes in there. Most of them were black and red. Athenadora glanced at her watch, no time to get changed fully. She sighed and pulled out a normal pair of black jeans. She threw them at Charlotte. Charlotte looked at the jeans in awe. They looked exactly like the ones she was wearing the day before only, cleaner and new.

"I suppose you can just wear these for now. Hurry. They don't like to be kept waiting."

Charlotte still couldn't walk and to her amusement the woman, Athenadora held onto her upper arm. They walked down steps and through corridors and Athenadora was literally carrying Charlotte to their masters. She was surprised at the fact she did it so gracefully, like she was a feather. They came to the double doors, Charlotte became nervous, what would happen? The questions she asked herself last night were coming to her. Also the memory of what had happened the day before, in this room came flooding back. Charlotte looked to Athenadora for some kind of comfort. She merely smiled at her and pushed one of the doors open with her free hand.

"She will be killed."

Charlotte's eyes were fixed on the blonde man at the far end of the room. It took no question as to who they were talking about. Charlotte wanted to run. Run back to England were she would be safe.

"Charlotte..." Aro mused.

Alec's eyes widened and he turned around fast. There she was, standing with Athenadora, another woman you didn't dare cross here at the Volturi. Charlotte noticed they were red again. She couldn't stop looking at him, even when Athenadora pulled her forward to Aro who stood in the middle of the room. Aro took Charlotte's hand and she flinched at the touch. Athenadora let go of Charlotte and if it weren't for Aro's swift movement of his other arm she would've fallen. She gulped at the thick air. Alec's eyes burned a hole in the back of her skull and Aro's eyes kept flickering to their hands and to her face.

"Your home sounds lovely." He smiled but it faded. "Your sister, hmmm, interesting."

Charlotte was curious. What was going on? How did he know about her sister?

"We aren't human Charlotte but we are in fact harmless if you prevent us from expulsion."

He smiled and Charlotte knew it was sincere and even though she saw this man kill with a flick of his hand she know she needed to trust him.

"What are you then?" She croaked.

Aro was looking at our hands and he smirked. It looked like he had his eyes closed.

"Blood drinkers. The living dead. Vampires."

With all of her strength Charlotte tried to wriggle free from Aro. They couldn't be vampires. They were fictional. Even though she didn't believe it they must be dangerous to actually think of themselves as vampires.

"Deep down Charlotte you know it to be true." Aro said.

The pale skin, the strength, the old fashioned talk and living style, the red eyes. It all connected but Charlotte couldn't bring herself to believe it. Vampires don't exist, they are mythological.

"No." Charlotte whimpered.

Aro held on to her and kept speaking to try and convince her. "I can read a person's everyday thoughts from one single touch."

She stopped squirming and looked at the leader. Everything he said, everything he proved had backed up proof. He was holding my hand and was helping me stand with his arm on my back.

"Alec can numb the senses. Make you not feel anything that touches you."

Charlotte thought back to those intense stares her gave her and the numbing in her body. That was him. The whole time it was him. Charlotte felt like she was being toyed with. Like what Athenadora said, Alec's new toy.

"Jane, Alec's sister can make you experience pain, whithering pain throughout her victims body."

Jane smirked at how Aro always glorified her power, she loved her power very much. She could do it where and when very she pleased. It however made Charlotte more scared of her. In Charlotte's eyes there was no turning back. She knew that they were vampires, every science exam and book she read couldn't convince her otherwise. It felt like she was reading one of her fantasy novels. But these vampires were different than what she had read about.

Reading her thoughts Aro laughed. "Indeed."

He looked over her shoulder to the boy who was staring intently at Charlotte. Aro motioned him to come over. Alec stood beside Charlotte in an instant. She knew what he was, what they all were but that didn't stop her from jumping a little when she noticed he was there. Aro released Charlotte and she stumbled but Alec held her steady. Charlotte wasn't sure to be scared now she knew the truth, she knew he could kill her, even by accident. God knows what a vampire would do when they're angry. I looked back up to the 3 men at the front of the room. Athenadora stood next to the blonde one, looking around the place like she owned it. Aro sat and seemed to be contemplating something.

"You are dismissed. I think Charlotte ought to see my Sulpicia." Aro smiled.

Charlotte saw the blonde man take Athenadora's hand in his. "You should be getting back also."

It was clear to Charlotte that they were married but Athenadora brushed past her and Alec and out of the room. The man watched, sadness written on his face. Alec nodded to Aro and lifted Charlotte in his arms. She was embarrassed again by this sudden attention. Alec turned around and Felix stood by the exit. Alec felt Charlotte's discomfort, Felix was the man who had attacked her. He didn't just attack her, he wanted her blood, now that Charlotte knew what these people were the more she was haunted by that memory. Next to Felix stood a smaller man, he just stood smugly and looked upon Charlotte like she was something to eat, and she was. Although Felix was a bigger man than Alec, Alec was stronger mentally. Alec glared as he went past. Not a word was said as Alec carried her down corridors. Charlotte knew that he wasn't taking her to her new room because they never went up stairs. Charlotte didn't like the awkward air so she started a conversation.

"How long have you lived here?"

Without looking at her, he answered. "As long as I have been like this."

"How long have you been like this?"

His eyes flickered to her, but he still wore his emotionless expression. "A millennium"

Charlotte nodded unsure of what to say. What do you say to someone when you find out they are over 1000 years old?

Instead she wanted to be cocky. "Wow. Older than my Granddad."

She smiled when she saw the corners of Alec's mouth turn upwards. It was the first time she actually saw him smile. She felt a strange surge of pleasure at the thought of her causing that smile.


End file.
